The Punishment
by Hitam
Summary: Axel gets punished, his punishment? Listening to raunchy fanfiction staring him and other organization members, of course. CrackCrackCrack!


**The Punishment**

**Disclaimer:** I should be updating my other stories, but I suck too much and have ADD…wait what was this for again? Oh right, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yes, I am indeed captain obvious.

**Notes:** Uhh…this is going to be really weird. A big crack warning here, alright? I'm going to hell for this…Someone go with me, please? I hate being alone…and all.

**Summery:** Axel gets punished, his punishment? Listening to raunchy fanfiction staring him and other organization members, of course. Crack-Crack-Crack!

---------------------------------------------

"Axel! Axel! Good morning Axel!"

Axel's eyes slowly opened, his eyelids blinked a few times then finally opened. He mumbled a 'where the hell am I?' and looked around the room. The room was a very bright white, it had a desk that had some sort of monitor. Once he was done looking around the room, he looked down at himself. Well, at least he hadn't been turned into a dusk yet. He was strapped to a chair, and this was nor regular chair. This was a chair an authoress specially made so Axel could not break free of. How mean of her, huh?

"Hey! Annoying voice! Where am I?" Axel yelled.

He waited for a response, in the meantime he was thinking of a way to escape.

"I can't tell you." said the voice.

Axel turned his head and saw a speaker in the corner of the white room.

"Why not?" Axel grumbled.

"I'm not sure actually, it just says I can't tell you in my script…I mean, uh… you don't deserve to know traitor! Muwahaha!" Axel rolled his eyes and growled.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"You're going to suffer the ultimate torture tractor of the organization! What? Who the hell made a typo in my script? Now you guys made a fool out of me, damnit. This is so not cool…wait this thing is still on, isn't it? Whoops!"

Axel was thinking the whole time 'what the hell is wrong with this person, and what is this script?'.

"Just ignore that traitor! So now with your first day of punishment! I think eleven is a good number to start at, don't you think so Axel?"

Soon two dusks emerged from the room's floor and moved the desk with the monitor in front of Axel.

"If one of you drops that, it will come out of your paychecks!" The voice yelled at the dusks. Once the dusks were done moving the desk in front of Axel, they soon disappeared. A light from the monitor flickered on, and soon text filled the screen.

"Axel, get ready for your punishment, it's not pretty. I'm going to read you a story, and this story is called Defloration! Sounds like a good one, lucky you."

What was going on, what sort of punishment was this? Xemnas wasn't off his rocker this much. Now that he thought about it, he might just be.

"It was your average day in castle oblivion…."

_Sora was trying to save Namine, Riku was fighting the ghosts of his past, and Axel was bored. Axel was always bored, the only reason he was here was on simple orders. Maybe some fun killing and fighting, but that got boring after awhile. Axel yearned for change in his life, everyday seemed the same._

_He walked over to Larxene who was busy reading some book. She was in deep thought, slowly reading the old tattered book. Without warning she looked towards Axel._

"_Marluxia wants to see you, you know where." Larxene broke from her reading, then once she was done talking continued._

"What the hell!" Axel screamed.

"That never happened, and I sure as hell never yearned for something! I'm a freakin' nobody for Kingdom Heart's sake!"

"Shut up Axel, the story is not done with!" the voice barked.

"Continuing on! Axel was surprised Marluxia wanted to see him, maybe even a bit flattered."

"_Thanks" Axel said to Larxene, who obviously did not bother paying attention. He was walking to the room when he bumped into Marluxia._

"_I thought you wouldn't come, Axel" Marluxia pulled out a red rose and gave it to Axel. Axel blushed lightly and tried to hide his face._

"_I would never miss an opportunity to talk to you alone, Marluxia." Axel looked into Marluxia's eyes, and noticed something he never noticed before. His eyes were so beautiful, why didn't he ever take the time to notice them until now? He could get lost in those eyes, those rose petal eyes…_

"What the fuck is this? I would never think or say such things!" Axel was trying yet again to break free. What sort of punishment was this?

"Axel, behave! The good part is coming up right about now. My favorite part actually, now be quiet! Uhmm, Marluxia gave a smirk at Axel, he knew exactly what Axel was thinking…"

"_They say fire destroys flowers, but that's not true Axel. Oh no, it's very false. Some flowers need fire to remain in the world. Think of me as the flower, and you as the fire, my dear ember." Marluxia whispered in Axel's ear, pinning him again the wall. Axel let out a slight moan from the surprise of being pinned. He could smell Marluxia's scent. It was so gentle and pleasant, unlike most scents. _

"_You act so tough Axel, but I see right through it. I know how much you want me, and I want you too…" Marluxia nibbled at Axel's neck, unzipping Axel's robe. He shivered as he felt Marluxia nibble at his neck. He let out more moans and his breathing became heavier. He couldn't move, he was completely paralyzed. He then felt Marluxia's soft lips press against his. Marluxia tasted like a sweet nectar, better than he ever imagined. He felt Marluxia's arms travel and caress his body, this was better than any dream he had ever had._

Axel began twitching, then suddenly he regained control of his body.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?** Marluxia is practically raping me, and I'm enjoying it? No way, what sick alternate universe is this? Speak voice, speak!"

"Hey, I didn't write the stuff, I just read it. Now shut up, it is almost over."

"Really?"

"No I lied, they told me to. So then, Axel couldn't stop moaning, he let Marluxia ravage his body like a hungry dog…"

_Marluxia slowly pulled down Axel's robe, revealing his toned firm chest. _

"_Shall we continue this, my little ember?" Marluxia seductively suggested. Axel nodded answering the other boy. Marluxia dragged him into a room, it had a bed and a great view from castle oblivion. It was everything Axel wanted for his first time, it was so romantic._

"……no, just no. Stop right now, do you hear me? Of course you do! I'm going to kill you, kill you slowly."

"Yes, of course you're going to Axel. Now stop interrupting me, it's rude! Marluxia pushed Axel against the bed and unzipped his robe…"

_He tossed it aside then looked at Axel's half naked body. He walked over to Axel and slowly started taking off the rest of Axel's clothing. Marluxia climbed on top of Axel and kissed him passionately._

"_Let's begin, shall we?" Marluxia slowly kissed and nibbled his way down Axel's body. Axel never felt such pleasure ever before, and could barely contain himself. He bit his lip, almost to the point of it bleeding. Then he noticed Marluxia positioning himself between his thin firm legs. He raised his torso and kissed Marluxia. Their tongues teased each other's mouth. _

"_Are you ready?" Marluxia whispered._

"_I don't know, this is my first time…" Marluxia gently laughed and kissed Axel on the forehead._

"_Don't worry my lovely young sprout; your flower must lose its petals sometime. I'll be gentle, I promise." Axel gave a weak smile and nodded._

"Wait, wait, hold up! I'm not some innocent virgin who willing wants to get raped by Marluxia! Whoever wrote this is horribly demented. Marluxia also wouldn't say such corny ass shit. Every line burns my ears, how can you stand even reading this story out loud, voice?"

"…It's my job, you gotta' do what you gotta' do. It's ending soon anyways Axel."

"You better not be lying"

"I'm not, I swear. It's almost over. "

"Good, I can't stand this shit"

"That's why it's a punishment, Axel. So back to Marluxia about to fuck your brains out. Axel was ready, and he knew Marluxia would be the perfect person to be his first…"

"_Take me Marluxia! Take me!" Axel screamed._

"_As you wish!" Marluxia started taking Axel in a loving sexual embrace. Then the pain hit him, and he thought then and there he was going to die. He felt like screaming, tears started to form in his eyes, Marluxia was so huge!_

"Tell me who wrote this now!"

"Axel, I can't do that."

"**TELL ME NOW!** I want to pound their skull in, cook their brains and force feed them it. What the fuck is wrong with this person-"

"Err…right. Marluxia noticed the tears in Axel's eyes…"

_He felt bad that he had made Axel cry in pain. He softly kissed his ember's cheek giving him a smile._

"_I'm sorry it hurts, I promise it will start to feel better very soon. I will make you feel just as good, as you have made me feel." Axel weakly kissed Marluxia wincing from the pain._

"_You better" He whispered._

_Time had passed and Axel was sleeping next to Marluxia. Marluxia looked over at his sleeping ember. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping, and he felt like he was the luckiest nobody in all the worlds. Axel's body soon began to move, and he turned towards Marluxia._

"_I know nobodies aren't supposed to feel, but Marluxia I-" Axel was cut off by Marluxia placing a finger on his lips._

"_I know you do, I always knew. I love you too Axel, my ember"_

"…and they lived happily ever after, the end!"

"Please tell me it's over…it is right?"

"Yes, it is indeed over Axel. Didn't you just love how Marluxia calls you his ember?"

"No, I hated that piece of shit more than I ever thought I could. Now I wish Sora hadn't taken out Marluxia, then we could both kill the person who created this atrocity."

"Well, enough stories for today. Tomorrow we'll have a new one, this time the audience gets to pick."

"**AUDIENCE?**"

"Whoops, man, I am such a ditz, aren't I? Yes everything we just said Axel has been heard by an audience."

"….."

"Axel?"

"…go to hell."

--------------------------------------

**Notes:** Wow, that was hard to right. I swear I twitched at least four times writing that. Sure, Marly and Axel can be a cute couple, but damn I'll never think of them the same again. So review, tell me who Axel should be paired with in the next chapter.

Not Roxas folks, he is last….yes save the best for last? Maybe.

I really shouldn't write stories at 1 am, should I? They seem to be really weird and scary. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
